Secrets
by FrostBite99
Summary: Wally West has been abused ever since he was five. For ten years he's kept this humiliating secret to himself, but when Robin, the team, and Barry finds out, what will he do? What can he do? Wally doesn't want them to get involved, he can handle himself. But maybe a little help and care is what he needs.(Wally/Artemis) -Cover art by LittleWheat on deviantart-
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to believe, but you get used to the numbing blows constantly thrown at you after a while. In my case, ten years. I remember the first time my dad hit me. I was five years old, my mother worked every shift she could, and my dad disappeared for days at a time every week. It was pouring outside and I was watching a show about a group of friends living in New York with a lot of relationship issues. I was so tuned into the show that I barely noticed my dad storm into the house, barely noticed the gagging smell of alcohol that followed.

"Wally, where's your mother?" He screeched from upstairs. I nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"She's working late tonight, I thought you knew." I yelled back, returning my attention to T.V. The next thing I knew I was sprawled on the floor, staring at the chipped white ceiling, my jaw aching.

"Don't back talk me boy." My father growled, his foot colliding with my ribs. It took a second for the pain to register through the shock of it all.

"I-I wasn't," another blow to the side shut me up. His meaty fist he once patted me proudly on the back with was now entwined with my hair, yanking me up off the floor. I screamed and kicked at him, trying to get away, but he held on tight. He threw insults in my face and pushed me to the ground again, the back of my head smacking off the edge of the coffee table.

"Go to your room. I don't want to see your worthless face again!" His voice seemed to shake the house. I stumbled to my feet and ran for the stairs, hoping my blurred vision wouldn't make me trip and fall. I pressed my hand against the back of my aching head, unsurprised when I found it later covered in a layer of sticky blood.

I still don't understand what snapped inside of him. What drove him over the edge to start drinking and beating me? Every day I come home from school or the team anticipating the insults and pain that soon followed. The smell of alcohol so retched it made me vomit for hours after I went to bed. I guess I got so used to it it never crossed my mind that bringing Dick over to play a new video game he got would end badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** There was a review saying that Kid Flash was never actually abused. I know this. I've read the comics. This story is for entertainment only. I'm not trying to change his history. Sorry if it offends anyone. Also, thanks to all the other reviews you guys really made my day!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own any of these characters.

It took everything I had not to cry out as Superboy flipped me over his shoulder onto my back during training. Last night had been different from the others. It wasn't the usual punches and kicks I was usually met with. My dad was in a particularly bad mood over my mom not being home when he told her to be. When I walked into the living room I could see the fire in his eyes flare to life. I stood behind our couch as he started to cuss me and push himself out of his stained, dust covered chair and stalk over to me.

I didn't pay attention to what he said, I had taught myself to block him out years ago, I just let him take his anger out on me so he wouldn't take it out on my mom later. What took me off guard was the thick green bottle, half full, smashing over my back, the shards ripping through the thin fabric of my t-shirt and into my back. The alcohol began to sting the already burning cuts. When he saw I was in pain my dad, my father, laughed. He laughed at me and left me alone to cry over what he did. By the time I reached my room the smell was so overpowering I vomited until there was nothing left inside me, then, I dry heaved for ten more minutes.

Now I stood with my team, laughing and joking around, being the normal Kid Flash. The sour taste of vomit lingering in the back of my throat, a reminder of what I had to go home to.

"What's up KF? You seem a little down." Robin had led me away from the group, concern obvious in his voice and eyes.

"It's nothing, really. Just some… family stuff." I shrugged and tried to push past him, but nothing gets past Robin. Especially if it's me, I'm an open book to him.

"It's obviously something. Why don't I come over and cheer you up a bit. I got the newest Halo game, we can lock ourselves in your room and play till dawn with nothing to keep us alive but piles of chips and soda." He threw his arms in the air and grinned at me. If I said no, he would get suspicious and snoop around, but if I said yes my dad might not hesitate to break his routine, possibly putting Robin in danger too.

"Well, I guess…" before I could finish my sentence Robin took over, going on and on about what a great time we'd have and how he'd cheer me up as we walked back towards the team.

Sometimes it hurts even more than the bruises to see people so happy and carefree. Aqualad and Superboy training together, Miss Martian pulling a pan of burnt cookies out of the oven, Artemis watching it all from a dark corner, a small smile on her lips. Jealousy would take over for a minute, but was soon replaced by gratitude. I wouldn't wish the life I had been given on my worst enemy. No one deserved to grow up with parents who hate you.

"Just let me go change and we can head down to your house." Robin was jogging away before I could reply. I watched him go. My heart was pounding. If he found out he would tell somebody then everyone would know and there would be questions. So many questions with so little answers I would be willing to give. Then what? I would be taken away from them? He would be put in jail? What would happen to my mom if she were left all alone?

"Penny for your thoughts?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sudden voice behind me. Quickly, I turned to face Artemis, she had her arms folded and was leaning on one leg. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. My heart fluttered. I couldn't stand it if she found out.

"Nothing much going on up here." I replied, knocking on the side of my head with my knuckles. In reality, my mind was running faster than I could, "At least that's what you tell me." She shook her head and smiled, backing away as Robin stepped up.

"See you boys later." She waved as we walked away.

"Uh, don't you want to change?" Robin, now dressed as Richard Grayson, asked. I looked down at my red and yellow uniform.

"Right." I muttered, zooming away. I returned a minute later in a pair of jeans and sneakers and a loose red shirt. The shirt would, hopefully, hide any leaks in the makeshift bandages on my back. With Dick leading the way we left the Cave, stopped at the grocery store to load up on junk food, found the nearest Zeta-Tube then made the long walk through Central to my house.

By the time we reached my door my heart was pounding and my fingers were numb. Slowly I turned the doorknob and let Dick inside, following him silently, trying not to let my dad know I was home. It didn't work.

"Whose this?" A voice grumbled. In that moment my heart stopped beating and my blood ran cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I can't believe how supportive you guys are being. I did not expect this many reviews and favorites. Thank you so much! I'll try to make the chapters longer than they have been J

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, sadly. (If I did there would be another season of Young Justice)

Being who I am, and how I was raised, I couldn't help the suspicion growing in my stomach when Wally saw his dad. Pure terror lit his eyes and he stood stalk still, all color draining from his face.

"My name's Richard Grayson," I shifted my weight so that I stood in front of Wally, extending my hand, "but you can call me Dick." I wasn't surprised when he brushed aside my hand.

"We go to school together," Wally lied, "I invited him over to hang out." His voice was shaky and uncertain, as if he was afraid someone would reach out and slap him across the face if he said something wrong. But with how his father was acting…

"We need to talk." My thoughts were cut short by his father's rough voice. As he spoke I slowly inhaled. Alcohol.

"Dick, can you go to my room? It's up the stairs, to the left, the very last door. I'll be up in a minute." Wally seemed to beg, more than ask, me to leave. I obliged, but I wouldn't go quietly, especially with the glare Wally's dad was giving him. I dug my hands into the pockets of my jacket as I walked towards the stairs, sighing in relief as I found what I was looking for in time. As casual as I could manage I attached the microscopic video camera to the wall by the stairs, making sure it was on and recording.

For ten minutes I sat up in Wally's room. Sitting on his bed. Pacing back in forth. Pounding my head against the wall. Throwing around bags of chips. Finally I sank into the stiff black chair by his cramped desk and opened a soda. My eyes began to water from the bubbly liquid running down my throat. When Wally finally came through the door I was sputtering and coughing after drinking the whole can of pop. I didn't realize it until then that I hadn't heard my friend laugh, truly laugh, in a month, maybe longer. He had a secret and it was going to drive me off the deep end if I didn't find out soon.

As promised, we played Halo all night long, downing pop after pop and littering the floor with crumpled up bags of chips. By the time the sun finally raised our eyes were blood shot and it practically burned to look out the window. Thank goodness it was a weekend. For the rest of the day we slept in his room, draped across the floor and covered by blankets. Around four in the afternoon I was groggily pulled out of an already fading dream by a sudden thought. _The video camera._

Slowly and carefully I slipped out of Wally's room and down the stairs. The whole way my heart was pounding with hope that no one had discovered one of my most used tools.

I froze as the slurred, groggy voice behind me asked, "What do you think you're doing?" At first I thought it was Wally but the voice was deeper. Colder.

"Just grabbing something to drink and eat for me and Wally." I turned to face his dad, surprised by the dark purple bags hanging under his eyes. He glared down at me and I was sure that he was going to call me out on the lie… half lie, and pull out my video camera from behind his back and call the police. Before he could even reply I had everything that I was going to tell the jury and Batman all planned out. In the end, he didn't even say anything. Just grunted and clomped down the hall towards his room. I was so relieved I crumpled to the ground, burying my eye sockets into my knees.

After a second I stood back up and jumped the wrest of the way down the stairs. It took all my will power to muster my cheer of joy when I found the video camera where I left it. Gently pulling it out of the soft plaster and rubbing away the marks it left I closed the small device in my fist. Then, I searched for the kitchen. An easy task in the small house. By the time I reached Wally's room again I was balancing two plates of eggs and toast on my upper arms and held to glasses of orange juice in my hands, the camera clipped to the inside of my loose pajama pants. If Wally wasn't already awake, my pounding on his door sure did the trick.

"I can't believe you guys don't have bacon! What kind of family are you?" I joked as he took the plates from me and set them down on his bed. For some reason he seemed mad about what I said. I just shrugged and dug into the, might I add, perfectly made breakfast, happy to see that he did the same. A little uncertain, I decided to go out on a limb. Maybe I wouldn't have to watch the video.

"What did your dad want to talk to you about last night?" I was better at acting casual than I thought, but after seeing the look on his face, I wish I had never asked. Until that moment I had never seen such true, raw pain in someone so close to me. Or in anyone at all.

"Nothing. It was nothing." His voice was quiet, but dripped with anger and sadness. Somehow, I knew these emotions were not pointed towards me, but something else. Something he wasn't willing to share with me. I dropped my head and focused on the white ceramic plate on my lap. It wasn't my place to meddle, but the bruise slowly forming on his cheek was enough to push me over the edge. I needed to know what happened to Wally, to my best friend. And I needed to know now.

I glanced down at the sleek black watch on my wrist, "I'd better go. I was supposed to help Batman with patrol today. I'll see you Monday?" I set my plate aside and began shoving empty cans into empty bags and empty bags into empty white sacks. Wally only nodded, kneeling down to help me pick up the rest of the garbage. When I finally walked out into the sluggishly warm afternoon air his room was clean and the dishes were washed and put away. If anything, I am a respectable guest.

When I couldn't see his house anymore, and was positive he couldn't see me, I broke out into a sprint towards the empty alley where the Zeta-Tube sat. By the time I reached it adrenaline was pounding through my veins, mixed with morbid curiosity. When I finally closed the door to my room at Bruce's house my fingers were twitching and my chest felt like it was closing in on its self. Something wasn't right in the West home and I was determined to found out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't written anything in a while; I was camping with my family. I'm still working on making the chapters longer, but if I can't I'll just try to update every other day or so.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters

After Dick left I tried to avoid leaving my room. My dad was furious with me for having a friend over without telling him first, and he showed it with a clean break to my arm. Of all the bruises and cuts I got from "falling down the stairs" this was going to be the hardest to hide from the team. I lay on my bed, my arm wresting on an old pillow, throbbing along with my heartbeat from my night of playing video games. Tears were streaming down my face as a result of the pain. My throat was raw from silent sobbing and screaming. I was terrified of asking my dad to take me to the hospital and of the lies I'd have to come up with. Luckily school was out for the summer and I didn't have to worry about already skeptical teachers. Two years ago I was walking by the teachers lounge when a low voice had caught my attention.

"I swear on my life that that boy's father is beating him. He came into my class with a black eye today and tried to tell me he tripped and hit it off the kitchen counter. The same excuse he used four weeks ago. That man is a monster and if I'm right I'm marching myself right up to the Sheriff's door and…" At that point I had turned around and walked out of the school. For the rest of the week I was out sick and when I came back I had been taken out of Mrs. Jessop's class. My new teacher didn't ask about the fading bruise around my eye or the new one blooming around my neck.

The old memory made my heart ache. Mrs. Jessop wasn't the nicest teacher I ever had, but she was the only one who had ever called bull crap on my stories. The only one who wanted to do something about what was happening behind the locked doors of my home. Looking back at it, I wish I would've walked into the lounge and lifted my shirt, showing off bruises over bruises, old and new scars, proving her right. Instead, I was a coward. And now, years later, I'm still a coward. I have been given the opportunity again and again to tell someone, but always, at the last second, I backed out. Backed out right into the home where my blood stained the carpet under the cheap rug in the living room, where the dent in the kitchen wall came from my head when I was eight years old. I could get myself out of this place with a snap of my fingers, yet I stayed.

"That monster" is my father. My dad. The one who taught me how to ride a bike, helped me with my homework, held me in his arms, sobbing, after a hard day at school, kissed my mom on the cheek every night before she went to bed. He was just going through a hard time in his life, and if hurting me helped him… Then I could stand the pain. That _man_ is my father, and I love him. And he loves me.

**I couldn't watch the video.** I sat at my desk, staring at the computer screen, to afraid to press play. Playing this video meant I was crossing a line in my friendship with Wally, a serious one. One click of a button and the still figures of Wally and his dad would begin to move. Sound would quietly fill my room as a secret unfolded itself in my hands. Leaning back in the black leather chair, I dug my palms into my eyes. A secret. Blabbermouth Wally who couldn't hold a thing back might have a secret.

Leaning forward I rested my hand on the mouse. Before I could press play, I stood up and began to pace. What if it was nothing? But what if it was something serious? His father was dying? What did Wally want for dinner? Where were they going to bury the body? Did Wally want to go see a movie over the weekend? Thousands of possibilities ran through my head. Running my hands through my thick black hair I went and stood by the window, facing my computer.

Wally's shock of red hair was the first thing I saw. When I first met him years and years ago that was also the first thing I noticed. I used to tease him about it, making up all sorts of soulless red head jokes. Until I found out kids at his school were doing the same things in a much meaner way. When Bruce pulled me aside and explained what was going on and why Wally had run away from me crying after I cracked my latest, and best, joke I couldn't help but feel ashamed. My best, and only, friend was being bullied and all I did was make it worse. My shoulders sagged and I hung my head as I imagined Wally standing in the middle of a group of kids pushing him around and making fun of him. Ever since that day I've been protective over him. A shield when times got rough, a shoulder to cry on, someone to just listen to all of the pain he hid from everyone else.. That closeness between us never faded.

I pushed myself off the wall.

I made my way towards the computer with purpose in my stride.

I lowered myself into the chair.

I played the video.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I know the last chapter was really choppy and short and definitely not my best work, but I want everyone reading this to know that I do care about this story and I do care about you. I'm trying the best I can to make this story a good read for you guys. I appreciate the criticism, it helps me to develop as an author and I wouldn't mind more. And Dick did put a video camera in Wally's house, sorry if I didn't make it to obvious.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or Young Justice.

I watched Wally out of the corner of my eye. He had a cast on and always kept a hand on his ribs, wincing as if it hurt to breath. We had all pressured him to tell us what happened, but he only shrugged or ignored the question completely. Normally I would let it go, he never was good at stopping and usually hurt himself slamming into walls or tripping over his own two feet, but somehow this seemed different. It would've taken a lot for him to break his arm and we haven't been on a mission in weeks.

"Artemis, can I talk to you for a second?" A small voice whispered behind me. I tried not to turn and punch Robin in the face for scaring me with his stupid ninja routine, "It's important." He added. I shrugged, taking one last glance at Wally being babied by M'gann, and pushed myself away from the wall.

Robin led me away from the others, glancing over his shoulder constantly making sure we weren't followed. Finally he turned into a dark room, empty except for a few brooms, mops, and buckets. We were in the cleaning closet.

"Robin, why did you bring me here?" I tried to layer as much annoyance into my voice as possible, folding my arms. I wanted to make sure Wally wasn't being driven crazy by the rest of the team. Instinct told me he wanted to be left alone.

"I need to tell somebody and you're the only one I trust to keep a secret. I want to tell Batman and Flash but they're out on a mission and won't be back until late tonight or tomorrow." He pulled out a laptop from inside one of the buckets. I rolled my eyes at him, although he couldn't see in the dark, he already had everything planned out. Although extremely exasperated with this waste of time, I was flattered that he trusted me over Aqualad or Superboy. I watched him fiddle with the laptop a minute before sliding down the wall to sit my him on the floor.

"So what's this oh so important secret about?" I questioned. His mouth tightened and he seemed to punch the keys on the laptop.

"Wally." His voice was quiet and full of anger. I dropped the annoyed act. This was serious. After a minute of tense silence Robin angled the screen to face me. What I saw was a freeze frame of Wally in a spacey living room, a man I could only guess was his father stood facing him, sideways to the camera, arms folded. After pressing play Robin scooted away from me, leaving the laptop in my hands, and pulled his knees up to his chest. In the faint light from the screen I saw him cover his ears and close his eyes. I turned and watched the recording.

"Who was that?" Wally's father asked, his voice low, dripping with venom.

Wally turned away from him, "A friend." Scared. Wally was scared. Soon, I found out why.

"Don't put your back towards me when I'm speaking to you, boy." His father whisper-yelled. He reached out and yanked Wally around to face him. Then, buried his fist into his stomach. I gasped in synch with Wally, covering my mouth with my hand, watching as my friend fell to his knees, gripping his abdomen, gasping for breath. Without pause his dad threw his foot forward into his ribs, "Stand up you worthless piece of crap." Wally stood at his dad's command, only to be sent to his knees again. Tears were now streaming out of his eyes and he was quietly sobbing. His dad reared his foot back, aiming for another blow to his stomach, but missed. Instead, his foot connected with Wally's arm, slung across his gut in a protective manner. A loud crack echoed out of the laptop's speakers. I cried as Wally's dad laughed. He continued to beat his son, kicking and hitting him, stomping on his arm several times, making sure it was broken. It went on for seven more minutes before Wally's dad walked away, leaving him shaking on the ground. After three minutes of crying, Wally pushed his broken form from the ground, wiped away his tears and walked towards the camera until he was out of view. After that nothing showed but an empty room.

I slowly closed the laptop, now understanding why Robin had blocked out everything. We sat there in the dark, both crying, both wondering why Wally never said anything. All of the bruises and excuses made sense now, "We have to show someone." I finally said, my voice cracking.

"I told you, I'm waiting for Batman and Flash." Robin's muffled voice came from his guarded position. Although he tried to hide it I could tell he hated himself for not noticing sooner. I knew because I felt the same way. Now that I knew it seemed so obvious, all of his little side conversations now felt like pleads for help. All his random comments shouted _Help me!_ And yet… we never guessed. Never saw behind his little façade of a happy-go-lucky attitude and life. To us he seemed fine, he seemed happy.

"We can't let this happen again." I surprised myself with the sudden burst of protectiveness; "We have to keep him out of that house until you… we tell someone." Robin looked up at me. I could tell I surprised him with the "we" part, but he nodded.

"You're right. I can try to convince him to stay at my house, but I think he'll decline in fear of what his… what his father will do to him." He seemed to spit out the word father as if it burned to say it. It was my turn to nod. Wiping away the tears from my face I tried to think of ways to get Wally out of that hellhole of a home.

"Maybe we should let him go home." I whispered, ashamed of myself. Robin looked up at me, angered and shocked.

"You want to let him go back there?!" He nearly shouted. I fidgeted under his glare.

"No, I don't," I stood so that we were nearly eye to eye," it kills me to think of him having to see that man again, but if we try to do something, he might think something's up. Obviously he's gone through this for years, he can make it through one more night." My heart ached as the words slipped through my mouth. Robin continued to glare.

"But what if he can't? What if today's the day his dad takes it to far? What if he goes home and finally snaps and ends it all?" He was sobbing now and his voice was quiet, filled with despair. I could tell it hurt him to even think, let alone say, those things. I gripped his shoulders until he lifted his head to look at me.

"Wally is strong. He's a lot stronger than any of us. He can handle anything that anyone has to throw at him. We'll get him out of there tomorrow, today let's make him feel like he's worth more than his father tells him he is." My words seemed to get to Robin. Slowly he shook his head and gave me a weak smile. We left the closet, first checking if anyone was around or watching, and made our way back to the group. Wally lit up when he saw us. Or… me, you could say.

"Where've you been?" He asked, skirting around M'gann's fresh batch of… whatever she made, "You were there one second and gone the next! I depend on you to get me out of certain situations." He joked, winking at me and tilting his head back in the direction of our Martian friend. I forced a wry smile, trying not to look down at his cast. It felt weird to see him so carefree, as if what I saw on the recording never happened. As if he came from a loving, perfect home, surrounded by family who would do anything for him. He slung his good arm around my shoulders, nonchalantly.

"Oh please, like you didn't enjoy it." I replied, shrugging away from his arm, wishing I could've moved closer to him instead. He laughed his usual laugh, but to me it sounded more forced than usual. Hollowed and fake. I watched him walk back towards the kitchen to talk to Superboy, Aqualad, and Robin. I sulked back to my corner, wishing there was something I could do to help.

After training with Black Canary for four hours, we split up to go home. I watched Robin ask Wally if he wanted to come over to his house and spend the night. His mask faltered. He said no. Taking a deep breath I nervously made my way towards Wally, trying to find a place for my hands.

"Hey, Wally, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, my voice sounding more girly than I usually would've liked. Surprise lit up his face as he followed me away from the others. Before he could say anything, I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards me. The kiss was short but sweet, "Be careful." I whispered, slightly jogging away. My face burned a deep shade of red. It wasn't how I imagined my first kiss to be, but, to me, it felt perfect. Mainly because he didn't pull away. He kissed me back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Ok so, I know I haven't posted anything in a long time, but I've been going through a really hard time. My three year old sister has been hospitalized the past two months (almost three) and I've been more worried about her than writing. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but it's true.

Anyway we brought her home today, but the reasons aren't good. After having two strokes her brain is beyond repair. She'll never be able to talk again, feed herself, or basically do anything for herself ever again. My family has finally decided that we're going to let her go and the doctors sent us home so that she can be comfortable and with her family.

I was really close with my sister so this is hitting me really hard. I hope you all understand, but I can't finish the story, not right now. Just give me some time, a couple months or so, and I'll see what I can do. I'm really sorry.

I just want to thank you all for reading all that I have done and supporting my writing. It's really meant a lot to me.


End file.
